Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado
by Lost21
Summary: Escuché la canción I know what you did last summer de Shawn Mendes con Camila Cabello y no me pude resistir. Dejen sus comentarios, por favor!


Después de todo un verano de vacaciones, Quinn estaba lista para ver a Rachel de nuevo. Condujo hacia el aeropuerto sin siquiera mencionarle a su novia que iría a recogerla. Les pidió a sus suegros que tampoco mencionaran que ella la recogería para mantener la sorpresa.

Se sentó en la sala de estar hasta que anunciaron que el vuelo de Rachel había llegado. Se llevó las manos a la boca para intentar disimular la sonrisa que le provocaba el hecho de volver a verla y tomó el ramo de rosas que había dejado en el asiento de al lado.

Después de unos minutos de espera, la gente comenzó a pasar por la puerta para encontrarse con sus seres queridos. Detrás de una familia estaba su morena. Tomó una larga respiración y clavó su mirada. Disfrutó cada segundo de la vista que tenía. ¿Hacía cuanto que había visto tanta perfección en persona? Rachel buscaba a sus padres con la mirada. Quinn no aguantó más y caminó hacia ella. Se plantó en frente y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Hola, señorita bonita. – Rachel la miró desconcertada.

Hola – respondió confundida. Quinn sintió una punzada de desilusión. Claramente esa no era la reacción que esperaba de su novia.

¿Pasa algo? – la miró a los ojos. De inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien.

No, sólo estoy un poco cansada – besó la mejilla de su novia. - ¿nos vamos?

Si, vamos. – fue lo último que mencionó hasta que llegaron al coche. Abrió la puerta del copiloto. Rachel entró y se sentó. Quinn se inclinó para dejar las rosas en los brazos de la morena y aprovecho para examinarla de nuevo. Esta vez Rachel sonrió levemente. - ¿Qué pasa? –soltó inmediatamente.

Nada, es solo que eres hermosa. – la besó lentamente. Por más que la rubia deseaba besarla, ese beso la había dejado desconcertada. Ese beso no tenía sabor a un te extraño. Ese beso tenía un sabor distinto… un sabor que Quinn no había recibido nunca de labios de su novia.

Rachel clavó la mirada en la ventana. Ambas se hundieron en sus pensamientos.

 _Él sabe sucios secretos que guardo._

 _¿Sabe también que me está matando?_

 _Él sabe, él sabe._

¿Quieres ir a comer algo antes de llegar a tu casa? – hizo su último intento de entablar una conversación.

No, gracias. Tengo el estómago un poco revuelto – se disculpó distantemente.

Quinn no hizo algún intento más en tener la conexión usual con Rachel. El vacío en su interior la estaba matando.

Rachel sacó su teléfono y comenzó a teclear. No era típico en ella. Siempre había confiado totalmente en su pareja, pero esta vez estaba desesperada. Espió un poco y alcanzó a ver fotos de su novia con un chico antes de que las borrara. Estaban abrazados. Tuvo el impulso de gritar y llorar pero se contuvo. Rachel nunca le había dado razones para desconfiar, así que se había ganado el beneficio de la duda. Se estacionó fuera de la casa de Rachel y apagó el coche. Antes de bajarse decidió acabar con la incertidumbre.

¿Quién es? – la cuestionó intentando no perder el control.

¿Quién es quién? – respondió un tanto nerviosa.

El chico de las fotos. Esas que borraste en el camino. – su voz se tornó fría.

Es un amigo. Lo conocí en las vacaciones…

¿Amigo? – la interrumpió de golpe.

Sí. Amigo – abrió la puerta del coche y se bajó rápidamente. Quinn la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

Dime la verdad.

Dios, Quinn, suéltame – le ordenó. Quinn reaccionó y soltó su brazo – te amo con todo mi corazón, pero estoy muy cansada. ¿Es tan difícil entender eso? – la rubia se quedó atónita. No sabía que pensar. Se avergonzaba de su actitud pero no podía sentir esa duda que la carcomía – buenas noches, cariño – le dio un pequeño beso y entró a su casa sin esperar que su novia dijera algo.

Saludó a sus padres desanimadamente y con la excusa de que se sentía muy cansada, subió a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería que la molestaran. Tomó la foto suya y de Quinn que tenía en su tocador y se sentó en el suelo. Miró la foto por largos minutos y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Te amo, Quinn Fabray. – susurró al mismo tiempo que secaba una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo miró con intenciones de contestar, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo. No quería hablar absolutamente con nadie. Mucho menos con Quinn.

Quinn intentó por vigésima vez que Rachel contestara el teléfono. Al no tener éxito lanzó su teléfono contra la pared. Se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar. Esta vez no lloraba porque la extrañara o porque no le contestaba el teléfono. Ella sabía que había algo mal. Sabía que la estaba perdiendo. Cuando menos lo pensó, se quedó dormida.

Lo primero que Quinn hizo al despertar, fue buscar su teléfono. Lo recogió y lo encendió. Lo dejó en el tocador para que terminara de encenderse mientras se lavaba los dientes. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Terminó rápidamente de lavarse los dientes y corrió a ver los mensajes. Todos eran de Santana. Al parecer había discutido fuertemente con Brittany. No quiso contestar. Tenía sus propios problemas. Santana podría con los suyos. Después de debatirse un rato si llamarle de nuevo o no, lo hizo.

Rachel miró el teléfono. La foto de Quinn apareció en su pantalla. Se mordió el labio y decidió no contestar de nuevo.

¿Soy yo o estás evadiendo a Quinn? – Rachel se sobresaltó al escuchar a su madre que la había estado observando.

¿Yo? No… - desvió la mirada y tomó una cucharada de cereal.

Atragántate todo lo que quieras, pero sé que algo pasa. ¿Discutieron?

No. No me siento… cómoda con ella. – suspiró profundamente y comenzó a llorar

Dios, Rachel. ¿Qué pasó? – abrazó a su hija que lloraba amargamente.

Soy una idiota. Eso pasa.

Rachel y su madre estuvieron hablando largas horas. Su madre decidió que era buena idea que Rachel tuviera su espacio. La dejó quedarse en su habitación y por la tarde le subió algo de sopa.

Alguien tocó la puerta de casa de los Berry a las 6:00 pm. La señora Berry abrió la puerta y lo que vio le rompió el corazón. Quinn estaba parada frente a ella. Con los ojos hinchados. Claramente había estado llorando.

¿Puedo hablar con Rachel? – susurró

Rachel no se encuentra – mintió. Quinn conocía a su suegra a la perfección. Rachel era su vivo retrato, así que sabía a la perfección cuando le mentía.

Oh, entiendo. Gracias. – su tono de voz le dio entender a la señora Berry que sabía que mentía.

La mamá de Rachel la abrazó con fuerza – lo lamento mucho. Sé que está distante. Pero te ama. Debes saberlo. – Quinn sabía que hablaba en serio, sus ojos lo decían.

Muchas gracias. – no importaba la calidez del abrazo o de sus palabras. El que no le permitiera ver a Rachel le dolía bastante. Ella sabía que pasaba, pero no perdería sus energías intentando que se lo dijera. La conocía. No lo haría.

Se dirigió a su coche, pero antes de entrar a él miró hacia la ventana de la habitación de Rachel. Ahí estaba. Pudo verla. Estaba parada mirándola también. Rachel se escondió en cuanto notó que Quinn miraba hacia su dirección. La rubia negó con la cabeza. Estaba atascada de dudas y la respuesta a ellas estaba ahí. A unos metros de ella. Para en la ventana y no quería ni siquiera verla.

Rachel esperó a escuchar que el coche de Quinn se encendiese. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y observó como el amor de su vida se alejaba de su casa.

 _Él sabe._

 _¿Sabe que otras manos han tocado mi piel?_

 _No le diré donde he estado._

 _Él sabe, él sabe._

Su teléfono sonó una vez más. Decidió que ya era hora de contestar de una vez. Su corazón se detuvo cuando no era el número de Quinn el que estaba en su pantalla.

Hola.

Dean, deja de llamarme, ¿sí?

Hey, yo sólo quería saludar. No dejamos las cosas muy claras que digamos…

Tengo novia y soy muy feliz. ¿Qué más claro que eso?

No fue eso lo que sentí…

Es en serio, déjame en paz. – colgó y lanzó el teléfono.

-Flashback-

Rachel bebió otra copa mientras regresaba a la mesa.

Hola, guapa – Dean se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura.

Dios, Dean. Estás ebrio. – rió

¿Me vas a decir que tú no? – la acercó más a su cuerpo - ¿Cuántas copas más faltan para que me des el sí? – se acercó a los labios de la morena.

Tengo novia, tonto – susurró sonriendo ante la proximidad.

Pero está lejos… muy lejos – la besó y entre risas, Rachel le respondió el beso.

Y yo estoy caliente, muy caliente – pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dean sin dejar de besarlo.

-Flashback-

Quinn llegó a su casa y abrió la primera botella que tenía a la vista. No tenía sentido ya intentar estar sobria. Bebió directamente de la botella y comenzó a llorar una vez más.

 _Me está destrozando._

 _Ella se está escapando (me estoy escapando)._

Por más que quiso distraerse, no podía dejar de pensar. Esas fotos. Sería normal si tan sólo Rachel no se hubiese puesto tan nerviosa cuando le cuestionó al respecto. Pero estaban también esas cosas que le había dicho. Rachel la amaba. Ella podía sentirlo con cada una de sus palabras. ¿Hacía mal en aferrarse a ella?

 _¿Estoy simplemente aferrándome a todas las palabras que ella solía decir?_

 _Las fotos en su teléfono._

 _Y ella no volverá a casa (No volveré a casa)_

 _No volverá a casa, a casa._

Su teléfono sonó. Lo tomó y vio el número: Rachel. Contestó de inmediato.

¡Maldita sea! ¡La princesa se digna a dejar de esconderse de mí! – reprochó sarcásticamente.

¿Estás… ebria? – Quinn notó la preocupación de Rachel y eso la hizo molestarse más.

No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, señorita infiel. – no le importaba si era cierto o no, quería desquitarse.

Amor, cariño… ¡Dios! ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo entre sollozos

Ahora soy yo quién no desea verte hoy. – colgó.

Tomó un sorbo más. Rachel no lo había negado. Sentía que su mundo se venía abajo. No podía ser posible. Rachel la amaba, se lo había dicho innumerables ocasiones.

 _Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado,_

 _sólo miénteme, no hay otro._

 _Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado,_

 _dime donde haz estado._

 _Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado,_

 _Mírame a los ojos, mi amante._

 _Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado,_

 _Dime donde haz estado._

Rachel apenas y pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Le dio un millón de vueltas al asunto. Debía hablarlo con Quinn. Debía decirle la verdad. Se lo merecía. Simplemente no sabía como hacerlo. No sabía con qué cara iba a decirle que había estado con alguien más. No importaba que hubiese sido una cosa de una vez. Le había faltado el respeto al amor de su vida.

 _Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé._

 _No quería hacerlo, no._

 _No quería hacerlo, no._

 _Parece que no puedo dejarte ir_

 _Parece que no puedo mantenerte cerca_

Quinn estaba escribiendo cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Sabía que era Rachel. No esperaba a nadie más. Tomó un gran respiro y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba la morena jugando con sus manos nerviosamente. La miró a los ojos. Lo sabía. Rachel estaba rota. Lo podia leer en esos ojos que tanto brillaban al verla. Sintió pena por ella, pero se mantuvo dura.

Rachel le contó a Quinn lo sucedido. Tuvo que detenerse en varias ocasiones, pues el llanto no le permitía hablar. La rubia escuchaba atentamente, intentando no llorar. Mantenerse dura. No podia dejar que Rachel la viera derrumbada.

Si he estado distante es por eso – limpió sus lágrimas – no podía verte a los ojos y saber que te estaba mintiendo – yo te amo.

¿Y cómo sé que eso es cierto? – contestó con doloroso sarcasmo.

Porque lo sabes. Sabes que eres el amor de mi vida – la miró a los ojos para que supiera que hablaba en serio.

 _Lo sé. Cuando me mira a los ojos_

 _Ya no se ven tan brillantes_

 _No más, no más. Lo sé._

 _Pero ella me amó en alguna ocasión._

 _Se lo prometería esa noche._

 _Atravesaría mi corazón y esperaría morir._

¿Qué sientes por él? – le contestó cortantemente.

Nada, amor. No siento nada. – se acercó a la rubia, pero ésta la rechazó con rapidez

Rachel la miró con dolor y asintió. Sabía que debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. Quinn no soportó más y se acercó y la abrazó fuerte. Muy fuerte.

 _Parece que no puedo dejarte ir_

 _Parece que no puedo mantenerte cerca_

 _(mantenme cerca)_

Sabes que te amo, sabes que nunca he amado ni amaré a alguien como te amo a ti

 _Sabes que no quise hacerlo_

 _(dime donde haz estado últimamente, dime donde haz estado últimamente)_

 _Sólo abrázame fuerte._

Quinn no pudo contestar nada. Tenía esa necesidad de tenerla cerca, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan traicionada. Rachel se aferró fuertemente a sus brazos.

 _Sólo abrázame fuerte_

 _(dime donde haz estado últimamente, dime donde haz estado últimamente)_

¿En qué momento comencé a perderte? – susurró con dolor al oído de la morena.

Cariño, no digas eso, no me _has_ perdido. No me pierdas, bebé…

 _No, no, no, no me dejes ir_

 _(parece que no puedo dejarte ir,_

 _Parece que no puedo mantenerte cerca)_

Quinn la miró a los ojos y sintió el deseo de besarla, de decirle que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Rachel se acercó a sus labios y la besó lentamente.

Lamento tanto fallarte, haré las cosas bien, mi vida. Sólo dame una oportunidad

 _No quise hacerlo_

 _(sé que no quisiste hacerlo, sé que no quisiste hacerlo)_

 _No quiero dejarte ir, no, no, no._

 _(dime que no quisiste hacerlo, dime que no quisiste hacerlo)_

 _Parece que no puedo tenerte cerca, parece que no puedo dejarte ir)_

 _(sé que no quisiste hacerlo, quiero saber que lo necesitas)_

 _Mantenme cerca._

 _(Parece que no puedo tenerte cerca, parece que no puedo dejarte ir)_

Justo cuando Quinn iba a contestar, el teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar. Rachel lo tomó. Miró la pantalla e inmediatamente colgó.

¿Es él? – la atacó Quinn con brusquedad

Si…

¿Qué quiere?

No lo sé, no le he estado contestando. Cariño. Por favor, olvida eso. Debemos hablar de nosotras. No ves que… - fue interrumpida de nuevo. Tomó su teléfono y cuando estaba dispuesta a colgar, Quinn la tomó del brazo.

Contesta.

No creo que…

Contesta y quiero escucharlo. – le ordenó con frialdad.

Rachel asintió y Quinn soltó su brazo. Contestó la llamada.

Sí, sí. Antes de que digas algo, ya sé que no quieres que hablemos más porque tienes novia. Pero ¡Dios! ¡Debes entenderlo! Me estoy volviendo loco. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Quinn tomó un sorbo de la botella y la lanzó contra la pared. Rachel hizo ademán de acercarse, pero le ordeno con señas que continuara.

Te lo pediré una vez más. Déjame en paz. Estoy enamorada de mi novia. No la voy a perder por algo que no significó nada para mí.

¿Estás diciendo que sólo soy un revolcón?

La rubia no soportó más y le tiró un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a la pared y sintió como su mano sangraba. Rachel la miró preocupada y esa vez no le importó que Quinn le ordenara que continuara con la llamada.

 _Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado,_

 _sólo miénteme, no hay otro._

 _Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado,_

 _dime donde haz estado._

 _Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado,_

 _Mírame a los ojos, mi amante._

 _Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado,_

 _Dime donde haz estado._

Hablo en serio. Déjame en paz – colgó y se acercó a Quinn que estaba hincada en el suelo observando su mano adolorida.

Quinn la miró a los ojos con dolor. Rachel se dirigió por el botiquín que se encontraba en la alacena, tomó alcohol, algodón y unas vendas. Se hincó a un lado de la rubia y limpió con alcohol su puño. Quinn la miraba atentamente.

Una vez que terminó de limpiar su puño, procedió a vendarlo.

No era necesario… - susurró Quinn sin evitar dejar de mirarla.

Lo era porque te amo. Sé que la cagué y la cagué feo. Pero haré lo que me pidas. Yo te necesito en mi vida. Eres el amor de mi vida – acarició el rostro de su novia mientras una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla.

Dime que no quisiste hacerlo. – le suplicó con dolor.

Sabes que no quise hacerlo.

 _Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé_

 _Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé._

Rachel besó el puño de Quinn y se inclinó a besarla lentamente.

Tú también eres el amor de mi vida. – susurró la rubia para después dejarse rodear por los brazos de su novia.


End file.
